Gorgeous 4U
Gorgeous 4U is the second opening soundtrack for Special A series. It is performed by Jun Fukuyama. Romaji= dare ni mo watashitakunai tsuyoku kagayaita kyou no ichi PEEJI SO WE WISH YOU GORGEOUS FOREVER awai PASTERU no sora ga niji no iro ni somattara sore ga hajimari no SAIN kanjiru BEAT WAVE ONE TWO THREE GO! WE WILL FLY AWAY shigeki teki na EVERYDAY AND EVERY TIME kimi to kizamu ima wo JOY TO THE LIFE daremo ga urayamu kurai mirai koete yukou yume o tataeaou hagemashi atte koboreta namida sono kazu dake takaku toberunda SO WE WISH YOU GORGEOUS FOREVER! SO WE HAVE SMILE! SPECIAL FOREVER! tadashii kotae o motomete omou mama ni susundeku sore ga bokura no SUTAIRU abiyou BEAT WAVE ONE TWO THREE GO! WE CAN FIND OUT shoubu shiyou WIN A GAME AND GET AHEAD donna koto mo ima wa JOY TO THE LIFE dare yori jiyuu na ai de mirai minageyou yume o waraiaou daki ai chikara awaseta kizuna itsu made demo IT'S BEST MEMBER SO WE WISH YOU GORGEOUS FOREVER! SO WE HAVE SMILE! SPECIAL FOREVER! shinjiaeru EVERY WAY AND EVERYTHING kimi to aruku ima o JOY TO THE LIFE dare ni mo watashitakunai tsuyoku kagayaita kyou no ichi PEEJI kawashita bokutachi dake no himitsu doko made demo taisetsu ni suru yo SO WE WISH YOU GORGEOUS FOREVER! SO WE HAVE SMILE! SPECIAL FOREVER! |-| Nihongo= (慧)誰にも渡したくない　強く輝いた今日の１ページ (４)So we wish you. Gorgeous forever (純)淡いパステルの空が　　(竜)虹の色に染まったら (宙)それが始まりのサイン 感じるBeat wave (４)1.2.3 GO! (慧)We will fly away! (宙)刺激的な　　(竜)everyday and every time (慧)君と刻む　　(純)今を　　(４)joy to the time (４)誰もがうらやむくらい 未来越えてゆこう 夢を称えあおう 励ましあって零れた namida その数だけ 高く飛べるんだ So we wish you. Gorgeous forever So we have smile! Special forever (純)正しい答えを求めて　　(竜)思うままに進んでく (宙)それが僕らのスタイル 浴びようBeat wave (４)1.2.3 GO! (慧)We can find out! (宙)勝負しよう　　(竜)win a game and get ahead (慧)どんなことも　　(純)今は　　(４)joy to the life (４)誰より自由な愛で 未来見上げよう 夢を笑いあおう 抱き合い 力合わせた kizuna いつまででも It's best member So we wish you. Gorgeous forever So we have smile! Special forever (宙)信じ合える　　(竜)every way and everything (慧)君と歩く　　(純)今を　　(４)joy to the life (４)誰にも渡したくない 強く輝いた今日の１ページ 交わした僕たちだけのhimitsu どこまででも 大切にするよ So we wish you. Gorgeous forever So we have smile! Special forever |-| English= we would not like to transfer by anyone, strongly shines in Present page 1 So we wish you. Gorgeous forever When the sky of the faint pastel dyes to the color of the rainbow that sign of start of the Beat wave 1.2.3 GO which is felt! We will fly away! exciting everyday and every time you now when it cuts joy to the time the extent future which everyone envies probably to praise the dream which it probably will exceed, to encourage, it can fly just the quantity of tears which spills high it is So we wish you which is. Gorgeous forever So we have smile! Special forever seeking the answering which is correct advancing to as you think,that my styles the Beat wave 1.2.3 GO which will be poured! We can find out! the win a game and get ahead any thing which will have a match now joy to the life probably to laugh at the dream future to see with a freer love than someone, to hold, power how long with kizuna it adjusts It's best member So we wish you. Gorgeous forever So we have smile! Special forever every way and everything you to believe now when you walk joy to the life we would not like to transfer by anyone, strongly shines Present page 1 to just my secret anywhere it exchanges make important So we wish you. Gorgeous forever So we have smile! Special forever